Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Training
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: This is written in Drayconivous' journal before the events of episode 7. It's his journal on his daughters and their training, even gives a small flashback to each of their lives of a time that meant something to them. And shows each of their abilities and how they struggle to work on them. Each chapter tells a different story of each main daughter of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Training

Several years ago...

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 15: Serenity

"My daughters have completed their rancor taming training. Guess mom now wants me to have my children learn to hunt and catch prey. They are only seven years old. This is quite impressive but I know this is the black blood in us to strike fear in animals and respect. Why they easily tamed the rancors. Nasty creatures but hey, they aren't my mom. Hahaha- I should erase this off the datalog if she sees it. Shoot I can't erase it. Mother if you read my datalog know that it was a joke. Love you! Anyways in a few weeks, I am taking my daughters to the planet Earth. I want to see them around the Humans and Faunus that are native to the planet.

* * *

Serenity age eight POV: Serenity walked around lost from her sisters and dad looking for them. As she looked she stumbled upon a small village belonging to species of Faunus. Different ones walking by her and looking at her but continued their business. She looked around for her sisters sniffing the air to find their scent.

Serenity would look around without looking forward only to walk into a red-haired boy which was her age with what looked like horns coming from the sides of his forehead at his hairline. Falling she was suddenly helped up by the boy she walked into. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "I can't find my dad." Serenity said beginning to tear up. The red-haired boy looked at her and handed her two small kyber crystals which both was mint green color. "Hey, here take these." He said to her looking at them taking them and she began to wipe her tears. "Thank you." She mumbled.

Suddenly her father ran out of the tree's and ran through the street to Serenity. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" He asked. "Dad!" She said hugging his leg tightly as he patted her head. Serenity looked back at the red-haired boy and smiled. "Thank you." She said to him handing him the crystals but the boy shook his head. "Keep them, you look like you need something nice in your life." He said making Serenity smile at him. "Come on." Drayconivous said to Serenity who walked beside him looking back behind her. "My names Serenity by the way!" She shouted to the boy who waved at her. "My names Adam! Adam Taurus!" He said waving at her smiling.

* * *

Entry 18: Serenity

"I thought I lost Serenity. My heart ached while finding her. I nearly went into tears but I found her at a Faunus village. I heard the Faunus are downgraded by the Human race. Sad. I wished the two races could get along on their planet of Earth. Thank god she is safe. She told her sisters about the red-haired Faunus boy. Reminder to myself, don't let any of my children date. I might cry again."

"Other than that, my children were able to hunt some of the animals native to this planet. I think Serenity got lost because she was chasing after something else, something she smelled for and she lost her sight of us. She has a lot of me in her, scary I know."

Entry 20: Serenity

"Serenity is turning nine years old in a week. June 12th. She wants to create a lightsaber. I still work for the Empire but part of me feels we are on the wrong side. The Sith Empress is sure wishing to invade more Alliance planets and yet enslave more people. I'm getting tired of the same damn thing."

"As for Serenity, she asked me a shocking question when she was just six years old about who her mom was. I didn't know what to tell her other than her mother was very beautiful and a nice woman." *A pause on the entry* "She asked me if we could go see her..." *Another pause* "I'm sorry I'm sort of trying not to cry here. I told her that we couldn't see her because she might be dead. Serenity asked me what dead means and I had a hard time to tell her what it meant. She didn't understand it and I knew she didn't. She kept saying if there was a way we could see her or bring her out of being dead."

"I nearly cried when she asked me about her mom. I told her that I don't know if she is dead or not but, we couldn't see her. Finally, she went to bed and well, I stayed outside of her door and I could hear her pray that one day she could meet her. Then I heard her cry. My heart sunk deeply because I think she understood she'd never see her again." *A long pause on the entry with himself crying a bit* "She came into my room that night and asked to sleep in bed with me. I let her sleep behind me and she felt safe. I don't ever want to see her in such pain ever again. I miss her mother." *Entry paused before he cries*

Entry 20a: Serenity

"I hope though that Serenity doesn't be overconfident. She is very powerful even for her age. She's stronger than her other sisters. Some of them look up to her and some of them are jealous of her. Out of all seven hundred and two daughters, she is the only one to prove herself that she is powerful, and she continues to learn new abilities. Her psychic power she inherits is from her mother. She is able to absorb much power and or knowledge of a power and can utilize it."

"Out of everything else about her, she is the most caring. One day she and I was looking at the stars from our home. She told me she loves to see the moon but since there was no moon she'd have a better view of the stars. She told me she would love to see them all and go to every single planet known. I laughed telling her that it's a big galaxy. I love her and I know if her mom is dead or not, that she would be very proud of her like I am. I pray I never lose her."


	2. Chapter 2

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry: 19: Tomoko

"I noticed how Tomoko sure loves to ignore me and play video games. Means she's a typical teenager but yet she's scary looking. I think its because she doesn't sleep but only for one day a week. Her mother tells me to leave her alone and how she's a normal kid. That is not normal! Her mother and I discussed somethings and she actually flirted with me the other day. I think her mother, Aruriania still likes me. Well, after all, we do have five kids together besides Tomoko."

* * *

Tomoko age twenty POV: After her mom and grandfather was killed, Tomoko locked herself in a storage room in the dark in utter confusion and sadness. Suddenly the door opened and there was her sisters. "Leave me alone!" Tomoko would scream right at them. Her own sibling, Lycanroc knelt down and hugged her. "Mom is gone." Tomoko said choking up gritting her teeth. "She was killed like a dog! That man fired rockets! I want to know who he is!" Tomoko screamed as her sister tried to calm her down.

"His name is Kai Leng, he's the Illusive Mans right-hand man." Lycanroc said to her. "He is going to pay!" Tomoko yelled standing up only to be shoved down. "No! Calm down!" Lycanroc said to her sister. "Mom wouldn't want you risking your life! We are already away from the battle." Lycanroc told her. Tomoko just kept crying but Lycanroc stayed hugging her sibling. "Will we tell our other siblings?" Tomoko asked sniffling her nose. "I will tell them, you just stay with Serenity or Mismagius and calm down." Lycanroc replied while she kept hugging her sister.

A week later, she and her family was at the funeral and after the funeral ended she walked over to the Momochi leader, Sazuki. "Can I borrow a canine?" She asked as Sazuki looked at Tomoko and laughed. "I know you are Aruriania's daughter along with four of your other siblings, but sorry sweety I am not giving you one of our wolves." She said to her. "But mom died, I want to kill the man that killed her." Tomoko yelled. "Sorry sweetheart, that is still a no." Sazuki told her and walked away from her leaving Tomoko mad.

Tomoko walked back to her mothers grave where Serenity was at looking at the stone ashes on the top of the grave. "Atleast she's next to dad." Serenity said as Tomoko took a deep breath. "I am going to find him." Tomoko said as Serenity shook her head. "Don't be stupid. You stay with us and one day we together will kill him." Serenity said to her as Tomoko glared at her. "I alone kill him." She said in a dark tone.

"Don't let this take over your heart. She wouldn't want that." Serenity told Tomoko who looked at her sister in silence for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "Hey." Serenity said patting her shoulder. "You are going to be okay. You got all of us to support you." Serenity said with a smile as Tomoko just nodded to her sister looking at the ashes with her.

* * *

Entry 24: Tomoko

"I am pretty sure Tomoko is trying to scare everyone. When everyone sleeps she goes into their rooms and suddenly they wake up screaming. already one hundred and some of my kids are in my bed or around sleeping. I had to finally talk to her about that and Tomoko says to me that she's just testing her new powers."

"When I heard new powers I was curious so I had her do it to me. Scary dreams that even took some of my own health away as I had to test my own body afterward. She has the power of nightmares if someone is asleep- but even when awake I could feel her trying to use it on me. So this proves she is a dark type."

Entry 25: Tomoko

"I spoke to her mother, Aruriania the other day about this. She says that she has her powers but also this nightmare power is new to her. She thinks perhaps Tomoko was born with this ability. We are both going to speak to her and explain how to control this power amongst her other abilities. I got a strong feeling that she is going to scare an enemy to death, litterally. We still have to understand this unusual power."

Entry 28: Tomoko

"So after a few days me and her mother found out this power is actually quite rare in the Momochi clan. I guess it has to do with Aruriania's mother's family lineage. Oddly though Tomoko is trying to use a wolf summon but she keeps failing. Aruriania had to tell her to not be down about it and that maybe this other power is the replacement of it. When she said that Tomoko just got up and left.

"I later found Tomoko in her room yet again playing video games in the dark. I had to clean her room while she was in their. Even had to use my power to raise her ass up off the floor and clean under her and put her back down. Before I left she did ask me if the Momochi side of her family didn't like her. I had to tell her that they are strict on their rules in their tribe but that me and her mother will talk it out with them. She smiled and went back to gaming. I know her mother will talk to her family and convince them to atleast not see Tomoko as an outsider. Even if she's my daughter, it means nothing. Her other siblings can use these wolf summons but not Tomoko, that doesn't make her weak it makes her unique."


	3. Chapter 3

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 21: Mangle

"Where the fuck do I start with this kid. She's young I get it but holy shit she is wild. She is constantly in trouble and I keep putting her in her room and even had to chain her to the bed for crying out loud. She is different than her other siblings but that is because someone took my sperm somehow don't know how and put it in a machine combining it with artic fox DNA and created her inside of the machine with robotic parts to make her some sort of secret weapon. Ugh, but holy crap is she strange. Seriously she even tried to bite me the other day!"

"I found her today outside building bricks. I asked her why she was doing it and she told me because she wanted to build a wall to keep the idiots out. I left her to it."

Entry 22: Mangle

"It feels like she's getting more and more dangerous each day, especially with her sisters. She nearly killed her sister Vulpix without thinking and where I had to calm the both of them down. She has no remorse. I have no idea why she's like this but I'm sure it has to do with whatever it is that made her. I wish I knew more."

"That and she even stole someone's car, she's so young how the hell she knows how to drive a car is beyond me. I went into her room and its filled with piled up dirty clothes and piles of dirt where she digs and burrows. I don't think this is normal behavior. She sure likes to blame others for her own mistakes. I know this is going to be shocking to say in this entry but I still love her. I mean come on she's my kid? She's a pain in the ass but she's my pain in the ass at least."

* * *

Mangle age twenty POV: Mangle was standing on the snow watching as the experimented animals devour the mad scientist known as Vegapunk. Beside her walked up Itachi and Kisame who helped her to destroy him and his facility in Alaska. "You going to be okay?" Itachi asked her.

Inside Mangle's mind, she remembered being in a cage since birth, seeing her arctic fox family be killed in front of her and herself being an experiment used to kill. In her mind, she thought of when she escaped and ran far far away only to come across finding out about who she really was from a government facility. She took a shuttle to Dromund Kaas to find this Drayconivous and when she reached the planet and asked around, she found him at the age of six all by herself shockingly.

She remembered seeing her sisters first hugging her glad to see her and her father picked her up holding her. She finally had a family that didn't see her as the monstrous insane psychopathic killer that she was. But instead, a person just like them and she loved it. She knew she did many bad things and she couldn't help it, but she knew that at least she was loved and forgiven of such stupid things and annoyance.

"Are you okay?" Asked Itachi again as Kisame looked down at Mangle concerned. "Yeah." Mangle said finally snapping out of her memories. "Well let's go home." Mangle told them walking off in the snow as they followed. "I'm cold." Kisame said to Itachi who sighed. "Oh, really your cold?" Itachi said as he too was shivering.

* * *

Entry 26: Mangle

"As for Mangle being very down right disturbing at times, she's pretty good at holding her own in a fight, especially against multiple people. She has this Gatling cannon or I should say minigun that rapidly fires explosive rounds that she built when she was young. She says she is going to fix it where she can hold it easily without so much weight on it. Scary."

"The other day I see her using her black blood ability to run and jump. She jumped on a criminal the other day ripping his throat out. Then we found out that wasn't the criminal but a sith. I had to hide the body. After that incident, I found her in a trash can looking for what the hell ever she wanted. She came back stinking and saying how she loves fish head bones. Being a cannibal I'm surprised she could handle bones. I had to make a note of that to my mother for our black blood to maybe be altered to where we don't need to eat flesh. Mangle sure likes to eat people- or just kill people who she thinks deserves it."

"Just tonight she hid a bomb under my bed which I found and she said how she had to store it somewhere. Ugh, kids am, I right? But anyway she is improving herself and her fighting capabilities but holy crap she is good at shooting things even without a scope like with her minigun, no need for her to have a scope she hits the target directly. We tested her on paper targets and she was able to headshot each one. Hell blew the heads up in fact on the paper targets. Sadly I had to pay for damages as she blew up the targeting range facility. That's just another bill like what she has done to the grocery store just because the manager didn't pay attention to her."


	4. Chapter 4

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 6641: Umbreon

"So I think Umbreon hates me for some reason. She is so timid around me and nervous, I can smell she is tense. I think she is either afraid of me or she thinks she's in trouble. Strange. But she is a dark type it seems. She is sure good at summoning her element blade just like her other siblings. She has seven other siblings besides herself. Their mom was- their mom wasn't a good woman. If I knew then what I know now, things for sure would have changed for the better."

"Umbreon is some what intelligent but now I see she has an attitude. She gets upset with her half-sisters and her own siblings when no one listens to me. I don't know why though, perhaps she is doing this to win my favor? I don't really understand when I'm her father and she already has won my favor like all of my daughters. They come first."

Entry 6444: Umbreon

"Umbreon finally seems calm around me after I had my talk with her. I think she is afraid to disappoint me and she keeps telling me of her mistakes that she should have prevented. I told her that it was just a mistake but she takes it as if its life and death. I will keep working with her to not be so down on herself. I know though part of this has to do with the incident... Something that I'll never forget when I learned about it."

* * *

Umbreon age nine POV: Umbreon would come home from school with her sisters. They unpack normally but suddenly their mother would come home with a bottle of liqueur in her hand and suddenly smashed it into Espeons head repeatedly till it broke and their mother shoved Espeon into the wall and went passed them to get another bottle grumbling at them. "Mom, why?" Espeon asked in pain. "You was in my way, you girls hurry up to your room and do your homework and then fix up my house. If you don't then I will scold you all again, and heck I might just do that regardless of how worthless you all are, especially you Espeon." Their mom would say to them.

Umbreon looked at their mom walk off and got angry how their mom abused them to the point of blood coming out of them. Umbreon helped Espeon up but Espeon began to show signs of disability due to this frequent attack on her. Their mother took a lot of hatred out on Espeon. Umbreon and her eon siblings then one day... just had enough.

Umbreon age sixteen POV: Umbreon and her siblings walk in the cold rain of Dromund Kaas and soon found their father who was inside his base sipping on coffee reading the datafiles he had to correct. The Eon siblings ran to the door breaking it down and running hugging him making him fall with the coffee spilling everywhere. Drayconivous would be surprised at them as they told him who they were and how they were glad they found him. Umbreon herself began to cry happy to find their dad and later on more happy that their dad was a loving father, they finally had a parent who truly loved them.

* * *

Entry 6450: Umbreon

"Her training is improving every day. Her and her siblings are doing a good job! They are working together like they should be. I do notice though Umbreon keeps looking at human girls passing by and I'm curious to why, I hope she doesn't get into a territory fight or I have to again break it up by probably squirting her with water like I had to do with Mangle. I will ask her about it."

"Other than that, Umbreon is able to use her dark element abilities in combination with her siblings element combinations to make a even greater attack. Her and Espeon are a good tag team and their powers mixed together does quite some damage. And if they are all together, they could take down a city in one blast. Okay maybe not one blast but it could happen maybe. We will just have to see."

Entry 15930: Umbreon

"Umbreon is nineteen, holy crap she's improved. Her and Espeon together make a deadly team but even with her other sisters can be quite deadly. She has this mean attitude but deep down she loves her sisters. I think she just gets too fustrated and doesn't know how to calm down and not get so angry at mistakes. But they listen to her and well, I guess they are okay with her bossing them."

"The other night I heard Umbreon talking to some guy named Sam. I hate that so fucking much, we are going to attack the Cyclonian Empire soon and she's talking to some guy! Well, I went into her room and argued with her about no boyfriends. Turns out it wasn't a boyfriend, but a girlfriend and she walked off crying. I had to catch up to her and she broke down in tears telling me how she didn't know how to tell me she is a lesbian. My heart sank. I asked her why she thought I'd be upset about it and she said that it was because she heard some podcast that some guy was kicked out of his home for coming out gay."

"I told Umbreon that no matter what, I would love her. I told her how I don't care what she is but as long as she's happy. She hugged me and I hugged her. I still tried to get her not to date though but I know she's doing it behind my back. I'm okay with it, for now. But I got my eye on you Sam... who ever you are."


	5. Chapter 5

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 5249: Espeon

"Espeon is improving in many ways with her powers, but she still needs to concentrate and not suddenly put her mind on something else that isn't even apart of the training at all. I love her but she can somewhat get annoying. I don't mind it at all but I hope I could have fixed that one day."

"Her psychic ability is growing, maybe not as powerful as Serenity but she's catching up with her psychic abilities. The other day she was able to raise thousands of small pebbles and fire them at two training robots and destroyed them with ease. Used the pebbles like they were bullets haha! Something Serenity never thought to do so, another improvement on Espeon. She's coming a long way."

Entry 5257: Espeon

"Espeon is having her birthday today. She turns eighteen. Gosh how the years go but I haven't really got to know them very well. They came to me when they were just teenagers after the incident. She and her siblings called the Eon Siblings. I never really knew they existed as the woman I had relations with well, I never saw her again and she never told me she had them. I never knew and if I did know? I know damn well that woman would never have raised them, to begin with."

* * *

Espeon age nine POV: Espeon and her sisters came home from school and suddenly their mom again ran out to hurt each of them in anger and especially hurt Espeon beating her on the head till Espeon was knocked out. It was like this with her and her siblings. Their mother was a chronic alcoholic and abused her and her sisters painfully. Every night it was usually the same and the siblings thought this is somewhat normal behavior until they started growing up realizing that it was not normal at all.

When Espeon was eighteen years old she was only doing her homework until her mother came in and smashed a wine bottle into her head breaking it. Her mother then dragged her by her hair making Espeon scream and was dragged into the kitchen where their mom began to beat her with a frying pan continuously and screaming at Espeon telling her how she was a worthless child and how she should just drop dead along with her other sisters. At that time her siblings came in and in fear, they were all afraid of their mother through their entire lives. Then... it happened.

Espeon's mother broke her skull in causing tremendous damage. Through all the pain and suffering on Espeons head, she developed a disability. She was naive and ditzy. Their mother cracked her skull and that's when her siblings had enough and suddenly they attacked their own mother and to their mother's surprise, she now was scared and outnumbered by her own daughters. Together they beat her up so badly they crippled their mother all over her body. Then they stuffed her in an oven and watched her cook and left their home burning down after lighting a match over the gasoline line they made into the home and into the oven where they're cooked up mother was.

After that time, Espeon was later healed by their father whom they finally found after sampling their blood to find the right match. They traveled in space to the planet Dromund Kaas and found him. Espeon was happy but naive, she only saw the bright things in life other than the wrong things. Because of this, she was innocent and she held no hate to humans but instead sadness of how cruel they could be. Espeon felt now she was at home with her siblings, safe and sound with their father who she knew loved her and would never do any harm to her.

* * *

Entry 5263: Espeon

"She is able to now summon her eon weapon. Umbreon I guess successfully taught her how to summon it. Now all the Eon siblings have this weapon to summon to help with their elements and their attack of course. Espeon just seems a bit timid to throw an attack unless she's attacked first. I hope she learns that the first attack might actually hurt her and she may not have time to react. I try every day to heal her mind but it seems she's stuck in limbo with her disability."

"I sometimes feel like it's my fault I didn't look too see if any of the women I fucked around with had children of mine and look what happened, Espeons mother kept her and her siblings from me and abused them all especially her. I won't let that happen again, I need to make sure if I have any more children I don't know about."

Entry 5264: Espeon

"Last night Espeon ran to me and held a dead womprat in her hands. She asked me if I could heal it and I well tried to heal a dead animal. After about a minute of me trying she told me that it was okay and that I did my best. She buried it outside and even had a memorial for it. I was the only one to show up beside Umbreon and Talonflame. I will say, Espeon is very kind to not just the humans but all other things. One thing that her mother didn't beat out of her was her happiness. I know that her mother caused this disability on Espeon as she's the most different of all my children, but she gave Espeon hope and happiness and she is unable to truly see the evil in the galaxy. She will defend anything from evil."


	6. Chapter 6

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 36: Mismagius

"She sure loves to correct me and her sisters. Mismagius is quite intelligent but she sometimes forgets that we aren't usually that intelligent when she says words we don't understand. Besides all of that, her ghostly powers are improving somewhat but well she still needs to learn control her powers and not let her ghostly powers accidentally affect her sisters."

"Just the other day some of her ghostly power knocked over three of her sisters and when she tried to help it sent one flying into the air landing nearby in a pile of leaves. I think I need to speak to her more about well, how to control this. If she will ever pay attention to me and stop looking at her books I buy her to read. She goes through books as Mangle goes through my bank account."

Entry 55: Mismagius

"She decorated her room into spooky stuff, again. But hey whats new she sure loves Halloween themed stuff but no wonder she is a ghost type after all. I see though that some of her sisters are going to her for advice and help. Mismagius is, of course, the smartest of my children so far in my opinion. Hell, she even outsmarted my mother one time and that says something. Pissed my mom off though. Yay.- I hope my mother doesn't read these entry's or I'm so dead..."

Entry 58: Mismagius

"I am going to assign Mismagius to be strategically telling her sisters what to do on practice missions, she will plan it out and they do it. It seems she is battle aware and intelligent on a fight process. I will trust she can handle this. She seems to be doing well but I know again, she needs to get off those books. I am going to try to get her to watch TV or I don't know go play or something and not read books all the damn time. She is smart and I love her but come on, be normal! Ugh, look at me rant on this entry, okay maybe I need to stop now."

* * *

Mismagius age fifteen POV: Mismagius is walking in the hallways of the sith academy only to be pushed against the locker by two tall guys smirking at her. "Fuck you too." Mismagius replied picking her stuff up only to be kicked in the face. "Nerd!" One of them laughed and suddenly he was blasted into the wall head first with his skull breaking to pieces. Mismagius had her hand out and used a very powerful force push at the boy. The other boy began to run away only to be pulled back with the force and she pushed him into the lockers crashing his bones into pieces. She picked up her stuff and walked away as other students stood there in shock.

Her father had to come into the overseer's office where his daughter was at with the overseer. "What did she do?" Drayconivous would ask. "She murdered two students and in her response, they started it." He said to him. "Truth young lady." Drayconivous said to Mismagius.

"They shoved me and kicked me! I had a right to fight back!" Mismagius yelled at both of them. "Look this is the sith academy, we encourage to be better than others but she over killed." The overseer said. "You aren't helping the situation." Drayconivous replied and stood up. "I'll write the families a check to not press charges." Drayconivous sighed walking out of the office with his daughter. "You hate bullies?" Drayconivous would ask her. Mismagius just huffed walking off holding her stuff.

Later Drayconivous would find her in her room reading. "What you reading? Porn?" Drayconivous laughed asking as Mismagius actually moved the book to show him it was a graphic romantic novel at a sex scene, a very detailed one. "O-oh." Drayconivous said blinking a few times in shock. "Listen we need to talk about today. I know that you hated those bullies after you and I learned those two bugged you ever since you got to the academy. If I was there they would have been dead in a second." Drayconivous said to her and she put her book down. "My sisters think I am also a know it all." Mismagius said turning over in her bed gripping the book.

Drayconivous would sigh patting her head softly and combed her hair with his fingers over her ear. "Sweety your sisters don't mean it in a bad way, maybe annoyed by you but not in a bad way. Irritation is different from hate. You are you and they are them, you don't want to change and they don't. Those bullies saw you as a problem when truthfully you are not a problem at all. At least you aren't doing what Mangle is doing." Drayconivous said with a small laugh as Mismagius grinned.

Mismagius moved in bed and leaned up hugging Dray tightly. "I will try to be less of a nerd and try to hold onto a boys hand than a book." She said as Drayconivous' eyes got wide. "Uh! How about you just stick to holding a book! No boys! No boys!" He would say getting up quickly. "It's okay have the book!" Drayconivous kept saying and left her room only for Mismagius to smirk. "Know it all sure knows it all." She would say to herself opening her book to read it again.

* * *

Entry 153: Mismagius

"I think her sisters are warming up to her and trusting her intellect in dire situations against bigger targets. Excellent! Now to try to get her to stop reading and instead watch tv, at this point watch porn! Don't read a book! Hell, I never read and look how good I am!"


	7. Chapter 7

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 37: Vulpix

"She's so fucking adoreable when she's mad! She got so mad at me patting her head when she threw the stone and it skipped on the river! She finally skipped a stone and I patted her head only for her to blaze flame out of her mouth and bam! She scorched up that part of the forest and we had to run because the fire department was called in. But holy crap she's adoreable when she's mad! She'd make a good camp fire starter- or a home blazer."

"If her mom was alive she would be proud of how far she's come in her fire abilities. Vulpix occasionally tells me how she is going to be the best fire element user in the entire galaxy and wants to surpass her mother's fire abilities. I got a strong feeling she will. She's determined to even scorch the planet if she has too."

Entry 102: Vulpix

"Well she's burning down a brick house, litterally trying to melt the bricks. She ain't their yet but atleast she's training. She gets along with her sisters but has a few arguements with Mangle. But hey what else is new. Vulpix had to come to me in the middle of the night and told me she was cold. I felt her head and she used too much of her fire power that I think she used up her own body warmth. I had to rewarm her by huggling her. She fell asleep so I just let her have that side of the bed while I had to go to the other side. Bitch in the middle of the night must of kicked me from my bed as I woke up on the floor on my neck. I need to get the kink out of my neck now."

"She is learning to use fire vortex and to trap targets inside. Problem is she needs to keep focusing her power or it just vanishes immediately after creating it. She is working herself too hard. I think it does have to do with her mom in some ways. I never really talked to her about it but I know she doesn't want to talk about it. I told her though if she ever wants to talk, I am going to sit down and listen to what she has to say."

"Her mom was a Faunus species, actually a Kitsune. Vulpix inherited the fox ears and tails. Mangle has white fox ears with one white fox tail with a pink colored tip. Those two sure argue even though they are both Faunus. Amazing but hey girls will be girls I guess.

* * *

Vulpix age eleven POV: "Mom! I'm back with dad!" Vulpix would yell as her mother was laying on the couch with a ice bag on her head and looked at her smiling. "How did it go?" She would ask Vulpix. "I was able to create my own fire arrow ability like you did! Except I could only create one in mid air, I know you make thousands in mid air but I am sure I can do it mom!" Vulpix would say to her. "I know you will." Her mother replied and she patted Vulpix' head. "How about you go to your room and put your things up." She said as Vulpix ran to her room with her backpack.

Drayconivous sat down looking at Vulpix' mother and Vulpix secretly evesdropped a bit concerned. "Whats wrong with your head." Drayconivous would ask her mother. "I'm not like I used to be. Being a huntress isn't easy at all." She said making a laugh. "You are the best fire element user in the known system, heck maybe the galaxy and you are getting tired? Come on whats going on." Drayconivous said concerned crossing his arms.

"I have cancer." She said to him which made Drayconivous uncross his arms. Vulpix evesdropping didn't understand what it ment. "When did you learn?" Drayconivous asked. "A month a go, I didn't want to call you as you had our daughter so you wasn't worried. I only have six months to live, its covered the front part of my brain. I'm on pain medicine but I can feel it stinging." She said having to sit back down. "I don't want her to see me like this." Her mother would say to him. "Why?" He asked her frowning. "She needs to know whats going on or it will hurt her in the end." Drayconivous said to her mother.

"Because she will see her mother is weak!" Vulpix' mother shouted and began to tear up. "I need you to take our daughter home with you. Finish her training, I taught her all I could and I can't no more. It's taken so much out of me. She looks up to me as the best fire user in the galaxy, she looks up to me as a burning angel... damn it I am her burning angel, but my brain is burning from this illness... I can't let her see me like this." Vulpix' mother said to him as Drayconivous hugged her. "We need to talk to her together." Drayconivous said to her.

Vulpix would enter the room later and soon her father and her mother spoke to her of what was going on. A few months later her mother died laying on the couch succumbing to the cancer. Vulpix cried but then the next day told her father, "I am going to be more powerful than my mom. I can feel it in my mind that she wants me to be more powerful than her! To be a huntress like her! To fight and destroy the darkness with the light of flame! I will be like my mom but stronger!" Vulpix shouted at her father until bursting into tears and Drayconivous to hold her. "Then you burn till you become a shining star." Drayconivous told her hugging her tightly.

* * *

Entry 15221: Vulpix

"She's burning like a star with her power. She is reaching her mothers fire limit of power, I know her mother is proud of her already, and I know for a fact that she will become more stronger than her mother. With a little more time, she will out burn the sun."


	8. Chapter 8

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 126: Lopunny

"What do I say about this little troublemaker. Well, let's start with how she loves to punch my hover car to pieces because she didn't get her way last night. I took her holocom away because she was on it all night and she threw a temper tantrum. Wait till later I ground her for a month for doing that. Ugh, she might beat the shit out of me next too... great."

"I guess she beat up two of her sisters the other night and I didn't even know about it until Mismagius floated to me and told me this. I have to have another serious talk with her again about not fighting her own sisters just because she doesn't agree on something. Pain in my ass I tell you. Anyways so she was able to crack bricks but now she might be able to break them- maybe. I am going to test her in a week to see if she can actually kick or punch a brick in half. It seems if she's good and angry that she can do this. The only problem is she has to be angry and not try to get angry so it has to come naturally. She was successful with kicking her sister a few yards away so maybe she can accomplish this."

"She seems to think she can be better than her other sisters and acts like she's the leader at times even though I'm the leader. I somehow got to work on her with respect and to calm down and not to act all high and mighty. I think she is afraid no one will pay attention or notice her but my god is she making people notice her. It's like that saying, Senpai notice me. Well, it seems I'm Senpai."

Entry 134: Lopunny

"Well she kicked the brick out of its setting and a few yards into someones head through their skull out the back so, that sure told me something about her. Pretty much I need to explain to her to kick down on it not kick at it or it's going to fly off. I have to pay off another family now since it was in public too or I'd have her go inside. I do know that I got to make something for her legs and arms to work with her abilities. I do know her mother was a biotic and I think Lopunny has biotic powers but somethings off, it seems the biotic powers are inside of her and will only work when she punches or kicks something. This is different biotic behavior but still, it is biotic power."

"Her mother told me that she too was concerned over this with her biotic powers are instead stored inside of her muscles of her legs and arms and seem to only push out when she's punching or kicking, so I am going to make some devices for Lopunny to wear on her hands arms feet and legs. This will also burst her biotics by half when she punches something so it isn't that deadly. As she grows up it will grow stronger and I'll have to make new devices to cut that power in half. If she has to take them off, then I hope the victim dies a quick death."

* * *

Lopunny age sixteen POV: "Come on! Hurry!" Lopunny called out to her sisters leaping over different platforms heading up to the roof of a tall building as two of her sisters trailed behind to reach the top first. Soon Lopunny reached the top after bouncing high into the air and landing on the top of the buildings flagpole with both feet balancing on it looking down smiling. "Made it!" She called out. "Awww we were close!" Mangle shouted trying to climb up when she was on the second floor of the five-story building. "Not even close." Lopunny laughed.

"Girls come on!" Drayconivous yelled to them as they quickly jumped down to follow their father. As they walked Drayconivous walked up beside Lopunny. "You sure love to show off but give your sisters some slack okay? Not all of them can jump that high and if they do they need to run and jump to pick up speed for it to work for them." He told her. "Yeah, but I can reach the enemy first and beat it down so its easier for me and my sisters to kill." She said to him.

Drayconivous grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking. "You need to work with your sisters and not rush into things. If you do then what if you are killed without protection when you jump on an enemy that could be ready for you. You need to think and if your sisters lag behind they may need your help if other enemies come out of nowhere to pick them off. I need you to fight with your sisters. You can't think you are better when you are not. Look at me, I'm not impressive. You aren't either but with your sisters, all of you together are impressive and beyond amazing." He told her as she looked at him and only nodded looking down feeling upset about her actions.

"Okay, dad. I will work on it." She said to him as Drayconivous patted her head and combed her big ponytail on the left side. "Come on." He said and walked off with her to catch up with the two other daughters of his.

* * *

Entry 4377: Lopunny

"She is working with her sisters, slowly but surely. I think she's also getting the hang of not acting all high and mighty and sees that she isn't as powerful as her other sisters can be. But I know she knows that together they are unstoppable."


	9. Chapter 9

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 53: Weavile

"I woke up finding Weavile in my room stealing my wallet and I had to grab her and she bit me before I could pull her back. She ran off with it and hid it. I looked for her all night and I couldn't find her. I had her sisters go look for her and I finally found her actually in my bed hiding knowing I wouldn't look there first at all. I had an argument with her and she shouted at me and then kicked my shin. Luckily she ran into Mangle who punched her but both got into a fight and I had to get in between them to stop the fight."

"I grounded her but something strange is that she can pickpocket without anyone knowing, even me. Her sisters aren't even aware when she does it to them. She's sneaky and I wonder if she can use that to her advantage in the battlefield."

Entry 82: Weavile

"She is good in close combat but I noticed she could steal an enemies healing pill and or anything to help them in a fight while she fights them. One guy went to grab his grenade but he couldn't find it. She had it and threw it at him instead. It's impressive when she fights them and side tracks them to do this, but I don't even see when she does it either which means shes very quick. Interesting."

"Weavile is a very good thief but I wonder if she can be better. She is undetectable by me but that doesn't mean she has flaws. I wonder if I could help her further. I know her mother loved to sneak things behind our backs, her mother tried to steal my mothers valuables until my mother killed her. Weavile doesn't know this but I don't think she would care as she never knew her mother. Whenever her mother came she just wanted to steal something to sell. But she gets her thievery from her mother."

Entry 2471: Weavile

"I walked in the other day and I found that she stole the head of a statue from an agriculture building. She never told me how she did it but I found it in the basement in the corner, along with two treasure chests of gold and diamonds and stolen bank box's of money, oh and other stolen things from the neighbors. She is even selling them online for money but is keeping valuables with her. She sure is obsessed with stealing. I hope its not a frequent thing."

"Other than that she is pretty quick in close combat with those iron claws she crafted to go around her fingers to help her attack and even dig through metal if she could. She even had close combat fighting with mienshao as both use their claws. She isn't as good but she is quick at dodging, she is very quick at dodging so its nearly impossible to get a hit on her, but sadly she isn't as strong to fight back as most of her other sisters. But she's very quick like in the blink of an eye. She may make a direct hit but it won't be as strong but at least it will be effective."

* * *

Weavile age eleven POV: Weavile grabbing some blankets from the back of the trunk of the hover car and running up the stairs placing them outside the door. Once the door opens a man walks out only to trip and fall off the railing of the second floor. Weavile ran in and quickly stole what she could find and ran off before the man came up to get her.

Weavile made it to a small shed and opened it where her mother was at waiting. "Did you get it?" Her mother asked grabbing the bag of loot from Weavile. "Yes I did mom, so uh now can we go do something please?" Weavile asked her. "Oh, sweety something came up." She said patting Weaviles head, and yet again another excuse as she took the bag of stolen goods. "B-but how about next time?" Weavile asked tilting her head. "We will see." Her mom said leaving the shed and suddenly the police were outside. "Freeze mam!" One officer yelled. "This lady in here is the thief! Here she is officers!" Her mother said pointing at Weavile who was utterly betrayed and confused only to be grabbed by the police yelling for her mother. "I don't know what she's talking about, I have no children." Her mother said leaving Weavile in pain as she was dragged away.

A week later after Drayconivous got her out of jail and working to repay the man she robbed from, her mother came over to borrow yet again more money from Drayconivous who frowned at her. "I know what you did to our kid. How could you do that when you were the one who made her do it and lied to her that you'd spend time with her!" He shouted at her.

"She did what I asked, didn't she? Now come on I need some money." The mother said to him as Drayconvious shook his head no. Suddenly his wallet was gone and she was in it and threw it to him winking and began to run off only to be stopped by Medusa. "O-oh hey! I was just-" The mother said only to be grabbed by her neck. Weavile walked in tilting her head between the conflict. "You stole from my family for the last time." Medusa said as she summoned her vector arrows to wrap around the mother's neck choking her.

Weaviles mother held her hand out to Weavile. "H-help... me..." Her mother begged and Weavile just shook her head. "I don't know you, you aren't my mom." Weavile said and grinned at her dying mother who heard the repeat of what she said to those officers thrown right back at her. Weavile watched as her mother was choked to death.

* * *

Entry 2499: Weavile

"I saw her steal from a wealthy man on the street, she only stole half of his money which was strange to me. But then I saw a poor family nearby crying of joy with nearly two hundred grand of money in their hands. I smiled at her and patted her head not saying nothing. She smiled without me seeing it."


	10. Chapter 10

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 66: Mawile

"Mawile has an amazing gift having two mouth like things on her head that she can summon at any time she wants too. They also help in feeding her if she chooses not to waste her time with her own mouth. She sure loves to chatter though. All the damn time she's chattering and even bickering at things. At least she shuts up when she sleeps."

"Her mouth like head things out of her own head act like a defense mostly if anything comes at her from behind or even in front or the sides. They can withstand bullets and a blade at them. Their teeth are enough to rip armor off a tank in an instant. She is quite the fighter though with what she has. But most of the time she never summons them and instead wants to rely on herself only and not her special ability. However, she has the common sense to know when it's needed and when it isn't. Most of the time she sits at dinner and doesn't summon them and instead just eats regularly. Then she talks with her mouth full."

"I do know she can eat metal if she wants too but well I had to stop that when she was little. Luckily she isn't that much of a chatterbox and is quiet when her mind is on something but hey maybe I do like someone talking all the time, makes me know I'm not alone in the home."

* * *

Mawile age nine POV: "Papa! Papa!" Mawile yelled looking for her father and found him working under a hover car they owned. "Papa. Two men are here." She said to him as she moved himself out from under the hover car patting her head walking to the door of their base to open it.

Once he opened the door two men rushed in shoving Drayconivous down and one began to punch him repeatedly in the face as the other was looking around the base. "Where is it!" The one shouted standing. "I- Don't know!" Drayconivous would try to say being beat up continuously. Mawile nearby seeing this was scared not knowing what was going on. "You owe us money kid! You didn't pay you tax's to the Empress on time!" The one beating him up yelled and before that man punched her father again in the face, he was suddenly hit in the head by a flying scissor that stabbed into his jaw.

"Leave dad alone!" Mawile shouted running at both of them. The one with his jaw pierced by the scissors she threw didn't have time to grab her and she summoned the two large mouth like heads and then gripped both of the means heads and shoulders chewing and swallowing them dissolving their bodies immediately with their Silvia and swallowing them and then they were de-summoned and it was normal in the home. Drayconivous stood up and hugged his daughter sighing. "Well, I guess we cleaned up the scene of the crime." Drayconivous said and chuckled softly. "But I think I should start paying tax's from now on." He then said patting her back. "I won't let no one hurt you again daddy! I promise!" Mawile said hugging him tightly.

Time moves to now after Drayconivous died at the funeral and she stands there at his grave wiping her tears away. "I won't let no one hurt my family or my sister's dad, I promise." She said to the urn above the grave with his ashes inside.

* * *

Entry 2083: Mawile

"She wiped out about three oaktrees with just her summoned heads. However it seems they are getting tired from taking down tree's, but I need them to get stronger because one day she might fight who knows, a mountain or a planet. You can't ever too careful after all. The other day she and a few of her sisters trained together and well she was able to take some hits, I'm impressed but she can get out of hand if she isn't cautious of her own abilities. She is careful though but I hope when she's mad she doesn't accidentally attack one of her own sisters."

"That is why I am speaking to my other daughters to remind her to not let her anger blind her and go into a frenzy. She doesn't seem like she will but after an incident in the past she might just out of the blue."

Entry 2102: Mawile

"Well she still won't shut up but at least she's doing as she's told. Her sisters sometimes tell her that she talks too much and doesn't keep gossip to herself. I will work on that with her tomorrow actually and tell her how she can't speak out about private things and explain why too her. I might need to be a bit rough in my voice but I know she will listen to me. Then she's going to want a snuggle from me to which I will do, then she will know that I'm being serious and it's for her own good to know not to tell everything she knows."

"I might try to tell her not to talk all the time but then again that's pushing it. Luckily she is a steel type user so, she can stand some hits- I hope I can."


	11. Chapter 11

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 79: Froslass

"Froslass woke me up again shaking in tears. I had to hold her again in bed so she knew she was safe. She fell asleep laying beside me right up to me. This is the fifteenth night since I had her. I know I will need to talk to mom and possibly see Dr. Mordin over this and to see what we can do for her. I know though she's scared, scared of everything actually. She runs from the sight of a human and stays with me all the time."

"I think Dr. Mordin will run some tests on her which means needles, I will have to be there so she isn't scared of the needle or feel it. I might have to do it myself for him. I hate needles too but knowing what she's been through I will need to be there to do it myself. Froslass is fearful toward everything except me. Ever since that trauma, I know its because she sees me as her knight in armor. I will always protect her. Always."

Entry 3005: Froslass

"She is timid when she uses her powers. She's afraid of hurting people, even Espeon isn't like this and would protect us even to kill someone. I know though she has what it takes I know she has a special power inside of her. She can create ice and even turn a cup of water to solid ice. She does it when she's bored, I know she has the potential. I am doing my best in her training and I see that power of her's come out but she's too scared to harm anything with it."

"I took her to a range to use this power and holy crap she's good! She shot ice sickles out of her palm like bullets at the targets and wiped out the targets and even pierced the wall behind the targets nearly through the wall. She's just scared to use it against an enemy. I know her sisters are working to help her, especially Mismagius is working with her to not be scared and fight on."

Entry 3047: Froslass

"Today she's clinging to me again, even as I type this on the log she's clinging onto my leg shivering afraid. Even as time goes on she's still afraid of that day. I am doing my best to keep her mind off it but I know its hard. Today she saw a family together and a mother and a daughter hugging. It's what drawn her mind back to that day and now she's back on my leg. It will be another month till it's off her mind again which means I need to make more room in the bed for her to sleep beside me. I know its ridiculous but she's too scared. I will talk to Dr. Mordin again for some more medicine for her."

Entry 3103: Froslass

"She and Vulpix are learning to combine their powers together. Fire and Ice combination is hard to do but they are practicing to make it work, and if that works a combination between those two elements? Then I'd say they accomplished the unthinkable."

"Froslass is getting along with her sisters and they are careful not to upset her. Even Mangle has somewhat of a compassion to Froslass and doesn't scare her or anything which is good or I'd have to beat up Mangle if I could. But Froslass and her sisters are getting along very well. I know mom keeps telling me I need to make her angrier and maybe that fear will go away but, I don't want her to hate. I want her to be happy and never to hate. Let me do the hating for her."

* * *

Froslass age five POV: Froslass was home with her mother laughing about a drawing she made. "Mommy when's dad coming over to see us?" Froslass would ask as her mother just smiled patting her head. "In an hour hun." She said to her and then Froslass got up tagging her mom's foot. "Hide and seek!" Froslass shouted smiling. "You just ate some human and now you want to play now?" Her mother laughed putting the dirty plate up in the sink and knelt down giving a soft push to Froslass. "Go on then go hide! If I cannot find you then I will let you spend another extra week with your father and siblings!" She said as Froslass smiled running off to hide.

Froslass hid behind the couch in the corner of the room and her mother was counting. As her mother counted to one hundred and opened her eyes she saw in front of her three burglars and one shoved a knife right into Froslass' mother's stomach five times till her mother let out a soft scream saying. "Run."

Froslass heard a thud on the floor and looked over the couch to see her mother was laying in a pool of her own blood. Froslass ran out of the hiding place thinking however it was just another game. "Mommy I found you! Mommy? Mommy wake up. Mommy, I found you wake up." Froslass kept saying shaking her mother and suddenly she frowned. "Mom. Mom, please wake up." Froslass began to cry. "Mom wake up!" She yelled as the burglars worked around her stealing what they could.

Then the door opened and there was Drayconivous and in his horror, he saw what was displayed in front of him. The burglars suddenly saw him and their eyes had fear in them as they seen the dark side rise from Drayconivous. And in an instant, the three burglars was dead, ripped to pieces.

Drayconivous called the police and picked up Froslass who was yelling at her mother to wake up and Drayconivous held her in his arms carrying her off. "I will take you home." He said to her and that explains why she lives at home and is afraid of humans.

* * *

Entry 12400: Froslass

"She's improving in so many ways. She told me something I never heard ever from her mouth, and it was that she missed her mom. She hugged me and I hugged her, and now I know she's finally letting go of the past. She shockingly told me how she feels sorry that there are bad humans. Now I know, she's truly changing."


	12. Chapter 12

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 693: Absol

"She can use wind to her advantage and attack a target with a wind like gusts that can shred through concrete. She told me today that she finds her sisters to be stupid. I literally laughed and told her that I agree. So awful I know but wow was she so literal about it like it was a statement than a joke. She's going to grow up with an attitude I bet and I best handle it now before she gets of age. I don't want some angry teacher on me or some angry ex-boy- No! No! None of my children will have boyfriends or girlfriends no no no! Never! None! I forbid it! I am their father I shall forbid it!"

Entry 732: Absol

"Absol and Mightyena got into a fight the other day and their sister Jolteon one of the Eon siblings had to break it up for me. I guess it had to do with Absol having friends and Mightyena scared her friends off calling them, outsiders. I understand that humans are a scary race and can be quite deadly but we shouldn't always have to hate them. Not all of them are that evil and some are just mostly misguided. They need to learn to get along, Absol is going the right path of things."

"So far some of my daughters are being nice to some humans they meet around the area. So they are somewhat okay with some but most of the time, not okay with the rest. It's a struggle because of how bad humans can be but I am assuring them that everything is going to be okay. Anyway, as for Absol, her training is improving but she needs to work on her defense. If she doesn't she's open to a devastating attack that could be lethal. This happened just the other day she got hurt by two incoming arrows from the training and got stabbed in her arm. I tended to her wound but next time could have been fatal. I wished my girls knew how to summon their Kagune. But I'm afraid to teach it to them."

* * *

Absol age eight POV: "Hey are you okay?" A human boy askes holding a hand to help Absol up from the frozen lake she was trying to skate on. "I'm okay, thank you. I'm sorry if I showed weakness." Absol told him. "It's okay, I can't make a snowball." He said and both laughed.

"Absol!" Drayconivous called out. "Time to go!" He yelled out to her as Absol then waved at the boy and ran off. Later on, in life, she met the boy again and a few other friends of his and became friends with their group. Drayconivous became concern and had to step Absol to the side one time in her youth. "Sweetheart, I hope you're not being friends with them to eat them." He said as Absol gave a laugh. "No, well okay maybe a few times but no. I can control my urges don't worry." She told him and he smiled. "If you keep doing this you will spark your sisters into maybe befriending others too. Keep it up." Drayconivous encouraged as Absol smiled giving him a salute.

A few years goes by and her friends come and go and then she's now a teenager in her room texting a few of her friends and walking in was Serenity. "Hey!" Absol waved at her. "Hey, I have a question." Serenity asked her. "Answer will be given." Absol told her. "What are those humans like, you sure are around them a lot." She said to Absol. "Well, humans are different yes. A bit clumsy but in truth they are entertaining. I met some that have evil families that do cruel things but not all of them are like that. It's like us, we can get aggravating but not evil but imagine if any of us was evil heh, we'd probably hate ourselves." Absol said as Serenity listened then nodded. "One day I hope we are friends with lots of aliens then." She said as Absol smiled brightly at Serenity. "Good your learning!" She said to her.

* * *

Entry 750: Absol

"She has learned to cut right through bricks with ease with her wind type power. She is also making a weapon to help her in close combat fights. She's getting there in fighting after all. I just hope she is aware of her surroundings. She is struggling with fighting a swarm of targets and keeps focusing on the one in front of her. She needs to look around herself and use her wind power around herself, only then will she be able to defeat a surrounding enemy."

"She is also pretty good at using her wind attacks to levitate enemies off the ground and then easily attack them in mid-air jumping at them. She can be quite deadly if in the middle of the sky as she can use air to keep her up in the sky like she was flying. However, she'd have to land eventually of course but who doesn't say in the future her power will be so much easier to use and she could stay in mid-air for however long she pleases."


	13. Chapter 13

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 102: Mienshao

"Mienshao is creating her own weapon to help her in fights, it looks like some sort of whip and she's making two of them at the same time working on the hilts first before she works up to the whip part. Seems she got angry that she lost a fight the other day. Truth be told I thought she did okay but she's upset she failed. I am going to try to talk to her and tell her that failure is a natural part of life and you learn from it. The best thing in life is to lose so that you can work on your mistakes. Sounds stupid to say I know."

"So other than that, Mienshao's mother dropped her off and told me she couldn't raise her no more that it was disgusting that she'd have to go get sentient flesh, mostly human flesh to bring for her to eat. I tried to explain to her mother that it was the only way for her to survive and she didn't understand and left her with me. Mienshao didn't understand why her mother didn't want her but I calmed her down and got her mind on something else."

"Mienshao will probably ask me where her mom is in the future but I will figure out what to tell her when that time ever comes. I think she doesn't understand it completely now but she will learn what her mother's reasons were. But it is no excuse for her mother to give up on her. It sickens me that they give up on our children, but it will always be my responsibility to take care of them. No matter what."

* * *

Mienshao age fourteen POV: Mienshao and her sisters walked along the sidewalk looking around as the hover cars flew by and people walked around them. "Think it's going to clear up today?" Houndoom asked Mienshao. "It's Kaas City, it is never going to stop raining." Mienshao replied and suddenly a hover car stopped nearby and Mienshao's mother got out smiling at her. "Sweety! It's me! Your mother!" She said as Mienshao stopped and stood behind Houndoom who looked at Mienshao's mother confused. "You got a mom?" She asked Mienshao. "Yes, she has a mother." Mienshao's mother said in a grunt and then looked at Mienshao with a fake smile.

"I heard you are getting stronger in your training! I have some people I need taken care of, perhaps if you help we can then steal their money and become rich, just the two of us." Mienshao's mother said to her as Mienshao just frowned and kept walking only to be grabbed by her shoulder. "I am your mother, I wasn't asking!" Her mother snarled at her. "You was not around when I grew up. Now that I'm stronger you think you can just use me like this. You greedy bitch." Mienshao said and began to run only to be gripped yet again and pulled back.

"You are coming home with me!" Mienshao's mother yelled dragging her to the taxi but then Mienshao turned around yelling swinging her whip-like weapon from her sleeve out and sliced her mothers face right across and her mother fell over dead with blood seeping from her head from the lines of the whip. "Holy shit." Houndoom said in shock. Mienshao stared at her mother and shook her head. "I want to go home." Mienshao said looking away in tears as Houndoom and the other sisters nodded in agreement. She left her mother lay there for the authorities to find.

* * *

Entry 233: Mienshao

"She's able to whip at her targets with ease and even her whips can reach out a few feet away to slice into a target that's away from her. She can twirl her whips where they send devastating twirls toward any target and or wall. They aren't strong enough to destroy bricks but they sure can tear up flesh easily. I find it though a bit strange how she has chosen these weapons. She wears long sleeves to cover them so no one not even any enemies can see. Unless she's wearing a T-shirt but that's when she knows she isn't going to train."

"I found out that her mother lost a lot of money after gambling and is calling me for money. Ugh, how I hate to answer it and I won't answer the phone until she chooses to see her daughter and not ask for money from me. Greed is quite a deadly sin and boy does it cloud the minds of people. I'm thankful my daughters are not greedy, well... besides Weavile but it seems she just likes to steal to have trophies of each steal she makes. None of my kids are interested in making money." - "Mangle just walked by me with a suitcase filled with money, I spoke too soon."

Entry 313: Mienshao

"Success, Mienshao is showing signs of also using her feet to kick and showing incredible strength in each kick. She can crack bricks but I wonder if she could go further. Lopunny, however, is the most successful with hand to hand combat but Mienshao can do both with her whips and body to attack. I even saw Mienshao headbutt a target which sent the target twenty feet away. She's getting there with her training, she's getting stronger by the day."


	14. Chapter 14

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 3605: Emilou Apacci

"What a hot head! Like holy shit! She gets mad at me all because I forgot to pick her up some sort of game or something. She literally took my card and left to go buy it. Luckily I canceled the card, so she came home really pissed off and tried to use her powers to attack me. So I had to defend myself of course and I sent a small shock of lightning into her body to just stop her for a moment for me to get her down to the floor and to immobilize her."

"So here she was on the floor screaming at how awful of a father I was and well I had to say knock her out to shut her up. Took her up to her room and put her on the bed. She'll be asleep for six hours. I'll be glad when she finally matures and stops acting like she is more important than the rest of her sisters. Even to stop using my money to get pointless things that she really doesn't need. She doesn't act right then she won't get it. She's old enough to know this."

Entry 3626: Emilou Apacci

"So she bullied her own sister just because her sister wasn't doing something right. I had to sit her down and make her listen to me and she suddenly spits on me and punches me across my face calling me weak. I had to put her down again and now my mother says she might be a ticking time bomb that hurts all of us. She suggests putting her down but I will never do such a thing. I can work with her, I just need time and patience. Emilou is an excellent fighter but she gets ticked off if others aren't as good as her."

* * *

Emilou Apacci age fifteen POV: Emilou was in the middle of the rainstorm in the city streets running and injured from two sith acolytes trying to kill her determined to prove to their master that they were worthy. Emilou ran into an alleyway only to fall onto her face and once she looked back both sith acolytes were over her smirking down at her holding their lightsabers up at the ready. "Die Gorgon scum!" One shouted but suddenly his head was sliced right off and the other one was stabbed through his back out his chest.

Drayconivous stood there looking down at Emilou with a sigh. "I could have taken them." Emilou said trying to stand up but suddenly fell back down. "You over used your power and are weak. I saw from a distance you fought a dark lord of the sith and he sent his two acolytes after you. What the hell were you thinking?" Drayconivous said to her.

"I was trying to show I wasn't weak!" Emilou screamed at him as Drayconivous just sighed picking her up to carry her. "I can walk myself!" Emilou shouted but he carried her off. Emilou then sighed looking away. "Emilou." Drayconivous said to her carrying her. "You can't just think you can handle situations to prove yourself that you are strong. You are letting your attitude get the best of you and it will get you killed one day." he said as Emilou kept quiet and frowned. "Mom called me weak and thrown me at your doorstep." She said clutching Drayconivous who stopped and looked at her as he had her in his arms.

"You aren't weak to me. You aren't a freak either, you and your sisters are beautiful and unique in so many different cool ways. I know though you think I'm disappointed in you like your mom but, I'm not disappointed. Your mother was wrong to say that to you." He said as Emilou looked at her father and suddenly just sighed biting her lower lip. "I won't tell anyone you cried if you do." He told her and suddenly she did clutching onto him and he held onto her tightly. "That's it let it out. Let it out." Drayconivous said patting her back softly.

"I'm sorry dad." Emilou said softly. "I promise I'll protect you." She said and Drayconivous whispered to her. "And your sisters." He said. "And my sisters." Emilou promised.

* * *

Entry 14295: Emilou Apacci

"Ever since she was fourteen and we had a serious talk in the rain, she and I connected closely after and she began to listen to me. Then she started acting like my bodyguard and didn't put up with any crap any of her sisters did if it was against me, but I had to have her calm down and eventually she mellowed out and her sisters are now talking to her without worrying they might get hurt from her. I guess she is starting to be well one of the girls now. She is afraid of abandonment and she will work on not driving away from her family from her stupidity."

"She also is able to create a cero at ease without having to draw so much energy. She keeps this up and she'll be firing cero beams like a machine gun with no problems at all. One of them exploded a concrete pillar and up the abandoned building taking that entire side of concrete out. Luckily she wasn't in trouble because the building was to be torn down anyway so, she helped for once."


	15. Chapter 15

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 124: Sung-sun

"She's a quiet girl. She keeps to herself and hides just watching her sisters. Then I noticed the other day she was just sitting watching a few ducks in a pond. Boring is what I call her but I bet she can surprise me. I know she can. I feel though she's avoiding her sisters and me because she might be nervous around us or something. Either way, I will find out whats wrong."

"Besides that, I haven't really seen her in any combat settings and she never showed up for training at all. I know she's young and maybe timid but no excuse not to talk to me about it. I will approach her tomorrow and see what's up. Also in some cases, she seems to glare at me from a distance like a snake would. Feeling a bit uneasy about that, might need to talk to her to not stare at people all the time or they might get the wrong idea, or feel threatened."

Entry 623: Sung-sun

"She's still not talking much but she is still training with her sisters and listening to my guidance pretty well. I notice she can create a cero with ease but she consumes a lot of power to create it. I am going to teach her privately how to concentrate a small bit of energy and make it large without much consumption. Even in training, she is able to take down each target at the time given to her so nothing wrong there. She's at a regular power level but I know she can do better. All of my children can do better with enough time and patience."

Entry 671: Sung-sun

"She seems to be annoyed at her sisters at times and finds them to be immature. Well at least she has one thing right, but I spoke to her about well giving them a break and accept that maybe all of them can be a bit annoying at times. Least we agree Mangle is enough to piss anyone off. So anyway she is improving in her skills and is finally willing to fight along side her sisters and not stay in a corner. She did admit to me she has a struggle with communication to other people even her own family. Anti Social is the term."

"But she's a good girl anyway, its just she needs to be social with her sisters. They are sisters, pack hunters, family. They have to communicate together and its how they can get the job done and defeat what ever foe stands in their way. She seems to be able to annoy the target though mostly. Not talking and having no emotion to her stance, it annoys the enemy a lot to where they break focus. Something to remember."

* * *

Sung-sun age eighteen POV: Sung-sun traveled with three of her sisters into an open warehouse noticing bandits inside planning an attack. "This is the place." Cloyster said to them getting her blaster pistols out from her belt. "They're are quite a bit of them, we should use a different tactic. Cyan, mind if you could lend a quick hand?" Garchomp said looking over to Sung-sun who they also call Cyan as her first name.

Sung-sun looked at her sisters and gave a nod walking in alone as the bandits noticed her they began to shoot toward her direction. She vanished in front of their eyes and appeared in mid-air standing in the air and glared down at them. "It's a Gorgon!" One shouted aiming their guns and firing a powerful blast from his cannon-like weapon only to miss her as she vanished again and this time appeared right above the men with her long sleeve in front of her face aimed at them.

Sung-Sun fired a powerful cero at the group exploding them and knocking down the warehouse crumbling ontop of the bodies. Sung-sun appeared near her sisters nearby the wreckage and they looked at her and patted her shoulder. "Thanks." One said as they walked off leaving Sung-sun to think while looking at them.

Later that day Sung-sun was seen talking to a few of her sisters finally chatting with them and then her father walking by patted her head and she suddenly grabbed his hand and turned the volume up on the radio nearby. "Dance?" She asked him. "The only style you and your sisters know is waltz." He said beginning to waltz with her as she leads. "I know. I just want to dance with my father. Never got the chance to ever dance at a school prom or anything." She said as Drayconivous nodded. "Never going to go on a date either." He said as Sung-sun just smiled. "When your dead and gone maybe I will just to piss you off beyond the grave." She said and both laughed as he then waltz with her and eventually waltz with a few more of his daughters and even shown them new moves. Sung-sun watched this and realized she may have an ackward family, but she loved them all very dearly.

* * *

Entry 8298: Sung-sun

"She is showing improvements, one day I hope she loosens up and mingles with the rest of us normally. She stays in the corner but maybe one day that will change. The more her sisters need her, the more she will have to come out of her comfort zone. It will be scary at first and a struggle but then it is a whole lot easier."


	16. Chapter 16

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 126: Demencia

"One of my special ones. Maybe not as dangerous as Mangle but is more insane than Mangle. That's scary to say but it is true. Demencia is one of three of me and Maychiro's children. She's the most insane. Demencia is psychopathic and doesn't seem to have any idea what she sometimes does is wrong. She never attacks any of us but if she gets irritated she'd probably tie you up and smash you around for the hell of it. She did that to me a couple weeks ago."

"Her mother is also getting on her about all of this and well, Demencia doesn't really listen to me but she will her mother, figures. I do know though Demencia is on our side it's just she needs to not kill random people she feels needs to be killed. In that regard, she is like Mangle but not as bad as her. I just hope Demencia learns and has common sense in the future. Also, I got to remember to check the cupboards because she put rat traps in them to get our fingers. Who knows why or what for either."

* * *

Demencia age ten POV: "Maaaa!" Demencia yelled looking for her mother and found her talking to Drayconivous. "Maaa! I found this cool looking lizard! May I keep him please!" She said jumping a bit on her heels. "Go ahead, just make sure you feed it what it needs." Maychiro told her daughter Demencia. "Yay!" She said looking at it and running off with it looking for an empty glass container to put it in. "Think it's wise to give her a pet?" Drayconivous asked Maychiro. "Relax, what will the little lizard do? Eat your head off?" Maychiro teased smirking at him.

That lizard grew pretty big but one day when she was thirteen years old it died and she looked at it in the glass case it was in, silent and unmoved. Drayconivous came in and handed her a small plate of flesh. "You haven't eaten all day." Drayconivous told her and sat beside her looking at the glass tank with the dead lizard inside. "Did I fail in taking care of him?" She asked having a normal tone of voice. "Sweety you did your best. Death is a natural part of life." He told her which made Demencia get up and walk out quickly from the room leaving Drayconivous silent and he noticed Maychiro in the hallway shaking her head walking away.

A few days later Drayconivous was outside with her looking at a small grave they made for the lizard. Mangle was nearby waving at the two of them, the only one spectating the lizards funeral. "We should have thrown his body down for the worms to nourish on!" Mangle yelled as Drayconivous used a force power to blast her off her seat to shut her up. Dray then looked at Demencia who looked at the box with her lizard inside. "Hey, dad?" Demencia said to Dray who looked at her. "Yes?" He asked.

"You won't die right?" Demencia asked him. Drayconivous looked down at her for a moment before responding with a smile. "Never." He said.

Years later, after the event of Drayconivous' death, Demencia looked at their father's urn in the back behind most of her sisters and looked down with her eye twitching giving a maniac like a laugh. "You said never, liar." Demencia said and suddenly tears fell feeling guilty that she should have been their at that battle but couldn't. Suddenly her mother hugged her along with her two other siblings. Demencia held them tightly and let out a growling cry.

* * *

Entry 3894: Demencia

"Demencia has amazing camouflage abilities and she can crawl on the walls. She is able to create some sort of sticky stuff on her fingertips and toes and any other part of her body to stick onto something. This can also be useful when needing to be on the enemies weapon to weigh it down and render it unusable and easy to bite at her enemy. She also has signs of poison so that helps. But she can camouflage with her surroundings. That is very deadly and useful in a fight."

Entry 4040: Demencia

"Eventually she will learn to act normal around her sisters and possibly others but for now she is still crazy as ever. At least she's finally sleeping normally. She was up all nights like Tomoko is but she goes out and bugs some of her sisters to stay awake. I finally worked that out of her but there is still so much left to train her on and to work with her on."

"Her mother said that she wants our daughter Maya, Demencia's youngest sibling to maybe start to be trained as well. I guess it will be okay. All three of May and I's children training together would make sense. As for Demencia, there is a lot of work to do on that one but she will be less mental and more of a thinker when it comes to her stealthy attacks. I just wonder though if she will be okay when the time comes her and her sisters face a very large target that could be just as dangerous as an army of targets. I'm soon going to put them to the test on that one. Soon."


	17. Chapter 17

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 4900: Maya

"So I and Maychiro have another kid, actually we have three together. Oldest to youngest is Magane, Demencia and then Maya. Anyway, so Maychiro decided to let me train Maya. However Maya doesn't show many powers except for a surprising power, to control a battleship with her mental power through machine and wireless databanks- its strange stuff to say but she's pretty smart and can control computer systems."

"She doesn't really look the type to do such and I don't know what sort of power this is, this isn't a black blood power I know that. But she as played many games where she can move ships or fighters or what ever into an area to fight and usually, she comes out on top. She wins chess easily but she gets bored with it and wants to play with her violin or the piano."

"So I tried to teach her but she wants to play music. So I took her one day to the carnival, she had a jolly good time and she loved something at the carnival that shoots out fireworks. She enjoyed that and even begged me to pay the guy to buy more fireworks to set them off again. Me being the best father ever, I had to do because then my other kids begged me too. There goes five hundred credits down the drain but anything to make them happy. Happy daughters, happy life. I think that is how that saying goes."

Entry 4932: Maya

"I have her operating a starfighter. She is just standing in the middle of the platform and she is using some sort of power to make the starfighter move on its own without having to be there but she can't keep focused forever and the starship fell and exploded nearby. She has a struggle to control a lot of things at once. My mother has a future idea and it has to do with having our own flagship. We need someone on the bridge, and we might put her up to the test to control an entire starship, a cruiser."

"I will of course test this first before that don't get me wrong, I told mom I will have her try it their first but I will instead take her without my mother knowing to a harrower class destroyer and see if she can use this power to operate the entire systems on that ship. Let's hope I'm not wrong about this."

* * *

Maya age twelve POV: Maya walked along the bridge of the harrower class destroyer in awe looking at how empty the room was beside herself and three captains and her father. "Alright, Dray show us this special ability she can do." One of the captains said crossing his arms unamused. "Maya, go ahead sweetheart." Dray said to Maya who looked around and felt a bit nervous. "Come on we don't got all day!" One captain shouted thinking it was a joke.

Before Dray could shout at the captain, two incoming enemy frigates warped out of hyperspeed along with twelve smaller frigates with them. "Shit! We got incoming!" One of the captains shouted. "We don't got anyone here sir! We are trapped!" The other captain shouted. Suddenly they saw Maya walk to the window of the bridge and pick up her violin and string and began to play it slowly with a giggle coming from her voice. "Just like the carnival dad right?" Maya asked. "Hunny?" Drayconivous asked confused.

Maya smiled looking out the bridge window and played a hard swing of her violin and then spread her hands out and the bridge's lights turned on and the computer systems sparked of life. Three spiraling disks surrounded Maya and three rings around her body and she put her hands on each disk and spun them and then giggled loudly. "Destroy them all!" She said laughing like a child and suddenly the harrower ship they were in, the turrets moved on their own and rapidly fired at the enemy ships. A lot faster than crews operating the computer systems, this time it was automatic and faster as she was the one in control of the entire ship.

The lone harrower destroyed all fourteen enemy frigates that tried to fire back. She even regulated the shields to work with the laser turrets and with enough bombardment on the enemy ships they were crippled and exploding from the inside and suddenly she fired upon what was left destroying them leaving no survivors. Maya turned and looked at the captains who were in awe and giggled. "It's a carnival!" She giggled.

* * *

Entry 11004: Maya

"Maya just came back from some patrol mission the Alliance wanted her help with. The captain with her sure was annoyed by her childish nature. She is always acting like a child which might not ever end, however, the captain is scared of her. She's so childish and happy, she takes so many lives and may not truly comprehend what she does is taking the lives of the enemy. But she doesn't realize that so, why to take away her good spirit right?"

"We have an idea, if she can control weapon systems we could put nuclear missiles onto ships - only on the ship she's on and she can safely fire them at enemy fleets or blockades. This is an idea though, it hasn't been tested out yet but the Alliance is thinking that this could help with wars. But it is a lot safer and only can be done with Maya in control of the ship."

"Tell you one thing, she sure loves firing missiles- over thousands of missiles launched in less than ten seconds. But it takes her a long time to reload them all once used. Just like those fireworks, we watched a long time ago when she was a kid. Creepy but she's so innocent."


	18. Chapter 18

Drayconivous Journal Training Log

Entry 1: Beginning

"This is the first time I'm doing this journal log. Who'd ever think I'd be so lucky to have children. I thought I just had one but I learned I had so many. Heh, I guess you can say I was pretty much the ladies man. Not to brag but hey I'm bragging! I want to first say that this is a log for my training notes with my children and or important information needed."

"The one important data I have to give is well, that our family is cursed. A blood that was created in ancient times to make us what we are... killers. We have the instinct to kill but I and the rest of us left in our family is working on preventing our urges from taking over our mortality. My mother did an experiment on me before I had children to see if it could change my blood in anyway shape or even to make me stronger. It did nothing to me. But my children have the effect of the cause done to me which is amazing but also deadly because they are incredibly strong with this combination of blood in them."

* * *

"The list of the blood mixed in with our black blood is as what it follows."

Primarily Black Blood which we are born with. They call this Ghoul blood also in many countries. - "Their eyes can turn pitch black with red iris' and red veins can appear in the eyeball and even on the eye lids out stretched on the eyes themselves." "This also gives them their ability to create a Kagune, but not all of my daughters have the Kagune ability. None of them are showing to use it but I haven't taught them yet, and perhaps won't unless truly they need to learn their black blood power at that range of power."

Dathomirian Blood mixed with what we think is Echani Blood? We honestly don't know who my father is because mom doesn't remember and our father wasn't in our life as he left when we were born. Not crying. But we are born with this blood so. And as for my daughters, they also have whatever blood their mother is.

"Now comes the experimented blood my mother has done to me which is now in my children. How she got this blood is unknown to me."

Utahraptor - "They hunt like a pack of carnivores and plan strategies together to take down a bigger opponent or a beast. Or even a tank for all I know. Also it is where they got their sharp teeth from I don't know if the gums retract or not, I never thought to see."

Saurornitholestes - "They got poison that can come from their gums to their teeth if they need to bite a victim to poison them."

Black Mamba Snake - "They get their quick speed to attack someone in close combat from this blood. Also with the poison, they have it doubles its effect."

Coleman Shrimp - "They can camouflage to their surroundings but if light shines on them then it will not work. It can only be used in the dark."

Megabat - "None of them have wings but maybe they got the nocturnal vision from them."

Krayt Dragon - "They have thicker skin but it can still be pierced with enough force but can withstand a few punches to the head without getting dizzy."

Wolf and Fox - "They are very quick and agile. They are hard to get a lock-on on them and they can run up to sixty miles per hour when out in the open. They are good tree branch jumpers too and can burrow underground quickly and make dens if they choose too."

* * *

One of my daughters asked me if we are monsters. People call us that and I told her that we are not, we are just survivors. I sometimes know why we want to kill humans and other aliens so bad but then we realize, they awe us are about the same. We think wrong of each other and that can go with aliens against aliens. We hope one day there is balance but so far I don't see that happening. Maybe one day I hope."

"If only I knew who created our family could we know how to undo our curse possibly. But that will never happen and we will forever be cursed. I have an idea with Dr. Mordin. I am going to sterilize my daughters, all of them. Even the ones that I might later find that are mine that I never knew about. I cannot have this cursed family lineage continue or it could be trouble in the future to what we can do. My children, I hope will understand one day. I will have Mordin give them medicine before we start and put them out of it. They will just think its a shot or something I don't know. We are doing it now while they are young."

"Dr. Mordin thinks what we are doing is wrong but I told him it is the only way to prevent an incident in the future. I told him that my children are already powerful and showing feral signs. I told him it's too dangerous to let them have their own children as they might be even more dangerous and unstable. He understands but he told me there could be another way. I hope he isn't right because I have to do this now."

"Nothing feels right since Serenity's mother left.

"I miss her mother so much but I know I can do this. I know I can do this. I got help from a few outside family members and family members themselves. I can do this."

"I will be the best dad ever and teach my children right from wrong and do my best to be the dad they deserve the dad they need the dad they will love! I will be a father who covers my children from the rain, bullets or lava. I will be their shelter, their home their shield. And I will also be their gun, their sword and their cannon to protect them from anyone that tries to hurt them. I will be their guardian angel who defeats the demons after them. I will be burned alive before I let anything harm them. I will lose all my body parts and be tortured before I let that happen to my children. I will suffer before they ever do.

"I will be their father!"

"For Hearth and Home!"

* * *

Serenity and her sisters POV after landing on Telos IV station before the upcoming big war:

Serenity looked at all seven hundred and two of her sisters in the empty hanger they were in and sighed. "We are going to be facing an enemy that is nearly ready to control the galaxy as we know it. We need to stand together with our allies to destroy this threat. I know it won't be easy but from what we been through, we can accomplish anything."

Serenity looked at Tomoko and Mangle. "I know losing dad and even your mom was hard, even our step-grandfather. I felt the pain too. You aren't alone." She said referring to Tomoko who nodded at Serenity letting out a sigh of relief. "I may not know what it is like to be experimented on but I know it must have been the scariest thing in the galaxy. I am glad you survived and got your revenge. A scientist like that needed to be put down." Serenity said looking at Mangle who gave her a thumbs up.

Serenity looked at Umbreon and Espeon. "You and your siblings are survivors. You survived an evil mother who abused you all and especially you Espeon. But look you now! You are survivors! She's gone! She has no control over any of you and she won't ever harm any of you again. We are sisters, all of us will never let any of us be harmed by anyone if we don't have a say on the matter. Or our teeth in their flesh." Serenity said as Espeon teared up nodding as Umbreon hugged her giving Serenity a nod of determination along with the other Eon siblings behind them.

Serenity looked at Mismagius and Mawile. "Being bullied because we are different, we were bullied yes but look how many friends we have? If a bully came up to us, our friends and each one of us would beat the shit out of that bully for sure. There aren't as many bullies as there are friends." Serenity said looking at Mismagius who kept her eyes on what Serenity was saying. "And to protect us no matter what the cost, that is bravery in its own words." Serenity said looking to Mawile who nodded at her.

Serenity looked over to Lopunny and Weavile. "Lopunny, you at first wanted to be the big bad of our family with the attention but now you let us all be the attention. We work together and you showed each of us that we can work together as one other than going off ahead of each other and to have the patience with each other, and even outside of our family." She said to Lopunny then gazed over to Weavile. "We aren't all greedy like you but, you never disowned us or didn't call us your sister. None of us ever disowned each other! We were proud to call ourselves sisters to other people! Because of that's what we are!" Serenity said as Weavile clapped once giving a determined nod.

Serenity looked at Vulpix and Froslass. "You aren't the only one that can burn with the will of fire. Each of us has a fire burning in us to do whats right, our determination will grow. Let us help you burn a path for everyone's future." Serenity said as Vulpix stared at her with a smile on her face appearing. Then Serenity looked at Froslass who was next to Mismagius shivering nervously. "Dad is proud of you. So show us you are ready to fight with us to make dad even prouder." Serenity said as Froslass smiled nodding quickly with some tears falling. "You don't need to be scared." Serenity said to her. "Let us take your fear for you, and how about you show us your fearlessness." She said.

Serenity looked at Mienshao and Absol. "We don't need richness to make us happy. We have one another and you proved that to us all in the past." Serenity said to Mienshao who rubbed her arm a bit embarrassed being put in the spotlight but gave Serenity a few nods. "And shown us we can be friends to aliens and that includes humans, that not all of them are evil." Serenity said looking at Absol who gave her a thumbs up.

Serenity looked at Sung-sun and Emilou Apacci. "When we fight together, in the end, we don't think of the death we caused and instead we party on and wake the dead. We don't let regret get the best of us." Serenity said to Sung-sun who gave a soft smile to Serenity. "And to show at our weakest times, we aren't truly weak at all. If we ever are defeated we help one another out to keep us going. As long as we have one another, we will fight on and show we aren't weak. We are strong." Serenity said as Emilou rose her fist up smirking at Serenity in approval.

Serenity lastly amongst their seven hundred and two sisters looked at Demencia and Maya. "To prove we do have feelings, that we aren't heartless. That when death of a loved one comes we do cry about it, we even cry for the little guy who maybe is a lizard or well might be a dog or cat next time! We have feelings!" Serenity said as Demencia stuck her tongue out cutely looking at Serenity. "And to show we do what we love even when we are fighting, like music. We will never stop doing what we love before or after the battle is fought." Serenity said as Maya clapped jumping up and down giggling.

Music was playing in the hanger as the girls began to talk amongst themselves for a moment before Serenity banged her fist on the post as they all looked at her with the mic to her lips. "Together we are strong, together with our allies, our friends. Our loved ones. We have what all species have. Courage! We will stand up and fight the darkness to protect those we love and those we care for! We won't let these enemies control the galaxy. We won't let no one hurt anyone anymore! The upcoming battle will decide if we are wrong or if we are right! I bet my life we are right!"

Serenity yelled and her sisters looked at her holding their fists up into the air as Serenity rose her fist up last. The music nearing its end in the hanger.

The image of Serenity to the viewer was her as a child. "The sorrow will never hold me down." Serenity sang loud and suddenly all of her sisters appeared as children but as they sang the last verse with her. They and she began to grow up to what they were now, twenty-one years old. Showing their growth of maturity physically and mentally and they all sang together the last verse. "I am strong and I'll live on!"


End file.
